I Miss You
by Forever.N.Always.X
Summary: Thalia never told anyone about Jason, her brother. But she must think of him sometimes. Here is an inside into Thalia's head and her thoughts about her brother. Part on Half-Blood Hill with Annabeth & Luke and what Thalia would think if she read TLH. R


**I Miss You.**

**Hi, ****this is a one-shot about how Thalia feels when Jason is missing.**

**Hope you enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

_Thalia POV – Half-Blood Hill. _

Annabeth, Luke, Grover and I were running. We were trying to get to Camp Half Blood, and pass through the magical borders, where the monsters couldn't get to us.

It was hard, though. The monsters were hot on our trail. All three of the Furies were after us.

We were exhausted, we didn't have the energy to move let alone run or fight. My head and my chest aching, but we kept stumbling forward. The Furies were close enough to attack, now.

I touched my bracelet, which turned into my precious shield, Aegis. I brought out my spear and began to fight, it was a weak attempt but it was all I could manage.

The encounter with the Cyclops had tired us all out, but mainly me. I looked to the side and saw Annabeth and Luke, one Fury each fighting as hard as they could. Annabeth was only seven but she could still fight well, but I knew she couldn't hold them off long enough.

My mind was swimming with pain, and The Fury was fighting hard. My breathing was ragged and uneven, my eyes just about staying open.

_Come on. _I thought. _I have to do this. _

"Go!" I yelled to Luke, Annabeth and Grover. "I'll keep them off and you guys go to camp!"

"No!" Luke and Annabeth shouted.

"It me or you two!" I yelled. "Save yourselves, please."

Luke was shaking his head and Annabeth had tears rolling down her cheeks. Grover looked sad.

"Grover, please, take them to camp." I pleaded, weakly trying to defend myself at the same time.

Grover nodded reluctantly and dragged the two up the hill and through the magical borders. They were fighting him the whole time, but they were too upset from grief to do a good job.

The Furies tried to follow them but I kept them off. I had to fight all three Furies, even if it killed me. I took a deep breath and charged, fighting as hard as I could, ignoring the pain from various parts in my body.

I was walking backwards up the hill, trying to get my self up to the top and through the borders. It didn't work, though. It was three against one and when the three were the Furies, there is no chance.

I couldn't keep them busy much longer and finally they overwhelmed me. The middle one cackled as I fell to the ground, on top of the hill. My spear clattered out my hand and I raised my shield in a weak attempt to save myself.

I was no longer aware of my surroundings or what was happening. I thought about Annabeth, the sweet little seven year old, and although she was cute she would be willing to fight for her and our lives to the death.

Then, I thought about Luke, how he always wanted to prove himself because he was left alone with his crazy mother. What he didn't realise that he was perfect the way he was, but he always wanted to be better.

Then finally my thoughts wondered to a place where they hadn't been in a long time. To my family: my father, mother and finally my brother, Jason. I remembered his face, how much I loved him and how much he loved me. I remembered the little scar on his face with his big baby blue eyes. I hope he was still alive somewhere, someplace. But if he wasn't, then I might finally get to see him again, in the underworld.

That was my last thought before my world dissolved into darkness.

* * *

_4 Years Later – Reading the Lost Hero (My other story.)_

Nico, that idiot, refused to keep reading chapter 3 because the Stoll brothers kept interrupting.

"Fine." I said. "I will."

I snatched the book and began to read where he left off.

I frowned at the next line, which was a description of Jason. It's bad enough that Jason had the same name as her brother, but when she looked at the description it was similar too.

**Those sky blue eyes, close-cropped blonde hair, that cute little s-s-c-c – **

I stuttered over the lines. Fair enough this guy had the same name, Jason was a common name. It could just have been a coincidence that Jason had blue eyes and blonde hair, it too was a common look. However, what could definitely not be a coincidence is that fact that he had a scar. That blew it. My mind thought of all the possibilities of what that could mean. Could it be him? Did that mean he was alive? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

"Thalia, carry on." Annabeth's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I took a deep breath, mentally scolding myself for even getting my hopes up and read the rest of the line.

**Cute, little scar. **

I remember that scar, when he was so little he tried eating a stapler. I had no idea why he tried eating it and even how in the slightest possibility it resembled food. He was so cute when he was young.

Now listening to this all those memories are coming back, when we used to play and have fun and how I loved to look after him and care for him.

But, it couldn't be. He should have been dead. That's what her mother said. But the similarities all added up, the hair, the eyes, the scar and he was around the right age too. It was all too much of a coincidence that they got this book and it had a guy named Jason in it.

No, I shouldn't be thinking like this. It would just get my hopes up for no reason. I had searched for ages anyway, and had found nothing. Zilch. But if it was him then he was a…

The thought trailed off, I didn't want to think it. _Forget it,_ I told myself.

But I missed him… I missed Jason, my brother.

* * *

_Reading Chapter 7_

Silena had just read out the part where the bronze, eagle weathervane warned Jason.

The others were all discussing how you know your crazy when metal starts talking to you but my thoughts were elsewhere.

But this was just another point that added up. Could this really be my beloved brother?

* * *

_Meetin__g the Hunters in the Lost Hero_

I notched my arrow and aimed it at the wolves, my Hunters did the same.

We got them, of course and more and more wolves fell. I notched my arrow again and aimed it at Lycaon. It flew towards him but he caught it in his palm. He cried out in pain, the arrow had left a gash in his palm.

I didn't hesitate to notch another arrow and this time it hit him on the shoulder. Bingo. The wolves ran ahead towards the demigods and satyr who were being attacked.

The demigods were around 15 or 16 and one girl, two guys.

"So close," I said to my Hunters. "Phoebe, stay with me. Watch the entrance. The rest of you, follow Lycaon. We can't lose him now. I'll catch up with you."

The other Hunters agreed and disappeared after Lycaon.

I turned towards the demigods. One looked like a Latino Santa's elf, with a tool belt, the girl was a pretty Cherokee, and the other guy had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He looked familiar somehow, but I couldn't place it.

The blonde guy was staring at me, wide-eyed. Weird.

I asked them if they were alright and they were, which was good. Gods help them if they got bitten.

"You're her." The girl said. "You're Thalia"

I tensed. But then I realised they were probably from camp on a quest. Annabeth probably told them who I am. I pulled down my hood and looked at them.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

The girl took a breath. "This might be a shock, but –"

The blonde guy interrupted her, his voice trembling. His face looked familiar, but I couldn't remember from where, I had a nagging feeling that I knew him from somewhere, but I hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Thalia." The guy stepped forward. "I'm Jason, your brother."

I froze. No…

Jason, my brother… He was supposed to be dead. No, this couldn't be him. He was dead, all those years ago I lost him and he couldn't just… be here now.

But when I looked at him all my instincts told me that it was him. He had the same eyes, so similar to hers, the same smile and that scar.

It was him, it was Jason. _Her _Jason. She had finally got her brother back.

I saw the other guy staring at me but I ignored him and ran towards my brother. I wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Jason," I whispered. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I couldn't let them fall. I had to be strong.

After all these years, I finally got my brother back. This time, hopefully forever.

**Sorry if it wasn't that good, but I hope you liked it. **

**Thank you for reading and please review. =) **

**This is only a one-shot of Thalia's feelings. **

**~iiLoveMystiForever.X **


End file.
